


oh, how i burn for you

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The thing is, you are nothing like my brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, how i burn for you

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. But not really, not at all.

“The thing is,” she said, reaching to grab her pants where they had been thrown on the floor in a mad rush, stretching her smooth legs up in the air so that she could slide them on without moving from the warmth of the bed. “You are nothing like my brother.”

 

She had never said exactly what happened. She just appeared one day, but Trunks knew where she had come from. It was hard to mistake her, really. Even when her hair glowed gold and spiky, she still had those eyes. His mother's eyes. _Their_ mother's eyes. And when she powered down, seeing that he wasn't a threat, it fell down into recognizable straight blue strands. He could see some similarities to their father in the shape of her face and the way she carried herself, but at first glance, she looked almost all Bulma Briefs. At first. Later, Trunks would look at her and try desperately to see all of the ways Bra didn't remind him of his mother. Their mother.

 

She was from the other timeline- the one everyone had tried so hard to save. He couldn't stop looking at her the first time they flew off together. So his parents had stayed together. Had another kid. Such a domestic life for them was hard for Trunks to comprehend, but Bra was the proof. She spoke fast and flippantly and referred to Vegeta not as “Father” but “Daddy”. She had obviously grown up very comfortable, and not in danger, and Trunks wondered what had brought her here.

 

“My mom's here,” Trunks said, as they landed in front of Capsule Corp. Trunks thought they had done a pretty decent job fixing things up since the threat of the Androids had gone, but when he looked over at Bra, her face looked horrified. He saw tears start to build up in her eyes. He put a hand on her arm lightly to comfort her, but it was immediately slapped away and exchanged for a scowl.

 

Trunks had never had a sister. His mother had born one child and one child only. So when he started to notice the way her pants clung tight to the curves of her waist, or the way sweat ran down her chest after a good spar, it wasn't an automatic response to push those thoughts away. He had to actively remind himself, “This is your _sister_. Kind of.”

 

Trunks had never had a sister, but he still realized the way that Bra looked at him wasn't exactly normal. The way she touched his shoulder, the way her hips grazed his as she passed. Definitely not the way she sucked on his throat and pinned his back against the wall.

 

He didn't know why he did it, so he _really_ didn't know why she did it. She, who had grown up with a Trunks in her timeline. It began maybe a month after he had found her, and soon there was rarely a night where she didn't sneak into his bedroom, body cupped into his, lips at the base of his neck. He loved the way she looked in the dark of bed, big blue eyes looking up at him. He loved the way she smelled and the wetness between her legs as she straddled him. It was some weird, fucked up idea of comfort in a world that was not very comforting.

 

She was naked, sitting on her knees at the head of the bed. There was one lamp, and it was casting warm light on her body as she shuffled through the books on his side table. Trunks couldn't stop looking at her. Though he never said, Trunks had never been with a girl before her, and the sight of her nakedness bathed in incandescent light was almost far too much for him to handle. He reached over and put a hand on her bare shoulder, and she instantly turned, smiling, letting the book slide to the floor.

 

“What?”

 

He kissed her. He kissed her not with the fervor and urgency they'd often kissed before, but with a slow passion that thanked her for being there. Thanked her for making him not feel so alone. His palm was flat against her stomach when he pulled back and looked into Bra's eyes, his brain feeling fuzzy. “Don't ever leave,” he said.

 

Her eyes said more than anything, but her voice said nothing. Fairly typical, and Trunks felt insecure and embarrassed at his weak words. At how much he needed her already. She took his lips again, though. Trunks felt like she needed him, too, but he still didn't understand why.

 

“Does it ever bother you?” He didn't know why he asked tonight, as nothing was different from any of the other nights they had been together in the past few months. It felt different, though. The room was warmer, the house seemed quieter, the candle glow felt off. “I mean- with me. It's not the same for me, I never had a sister, but-” _Shut up, Trunks_. He just knew that he was ruining everything, but he couldn't control his words. They had been so physically close, but emotionally Bra had remained closed off. He had an uncontrollable urge to crack her open like a walnut.

 

He needed to know her. He was scared that he was frighten her away.

 

Trunks didn't expect her to laugh.

 

She did, though. Trunks felt Bra's laugh shake in her stomach as she moved out from under him. They locked eyes, then she squeezed his hand before letting go to retrieve her clothes from where they lay crumpled the floor.

 

 

 


End file.
